The present invention relates to a seal with a soundproofing effect for a motor vehicle opening leaf such as a trunk lid, tailgate, quarterlight, door or the like.
Such seals comprise, for example, a section piece forming a clip of U-shaped section, made of elastomer or plastomer, generally containing a rigid stiffener which is intended to fit onto and to grip a protruding part of the surround of the opening associated with this opening leaf in the bodywork of the motor vehicle or similar means of attachment to this surround, and at least one tubular section piece made of an elastically deformable material, generally a cellular material, protruding toward the outside from the surround and, for example, from a lateral branch or from the base of the U-section section piece that fits over a protruding edge of this surround, to which it is attached, so that it can be compressed between the opening leaf and the surround of the associated opening, when this opening leaf is in the closed position, so as to seal the vehicle.
The U-section section piece and the tubular section piece are usually made of thermoplastic or elastomeric materials and are produced by coextrusion.
Aside from its sealing role, when compressed by the opening leaf when the latter is in the closed position, the tubular section piece also has a function of soundproofing the cabin of the vehicle and it has therefore been proposed in the past that various improvements be made to this circular section piece with a view to improving its soundproofing properties.